


Favorable

by SakiaLumei



Series: Under Black Flags [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirates, F/M, Mermaid Sakura, Pirate Captain Leo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9383072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakiaLumei/pseuds/SakiaLumei
Summary: It had been almost a year since the Brynhildr made its debut with its new Captain Leo. The life of a rogue on the seas is never boring and not without danger. Thankfully, the new captain had been watched by a guardian mermaid.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took a while to upload, loves. Been having a lot of fun with this AU! I think I'll upload this and the other XanMozu chapter before continuing PATP which will be done very soon. I hope you enjoy! Many thanks to the LeoSaku server for the ideas and prompts for this story and many thanks to Fushikaden for beta-ing it!

**Favorable**

 

 _Leo knew something wasn’t going to go right the second his brother brought her to colony. Seeing that kiss only confirmed his suspicions._  

 _Week long stays at Libertalia turned into fortnights. Fortnights into a month. A whole goddamn month and his elder brother spent half of it in bed with that girl. The other half, he spent eating and drinking with her. It was almost as if Xander’s crew didn’t exist anymore._  

 _“Doesn’t it bother you?” Leo had asked Laslow once. “This is ridiculous!”_  

 _“Aw, c’mon,” Laslow said, swinging idly in the hammock. “Your brother’s in love. ‘Course he’s not gonna wanna leave for a while. ‘Sides,” he said, stretching his arms out, “the longer we stay here, the less likely we get captured by Imperials.”_  

 _And apparently, about half of the crew agreed with him. But half agreed with Leo._  

 _He remembered the day vividly. They had just sacked an Imperial ship, tossing the crew overboard and looting the entire stock of gold and silver. That’s when Leo said he would be keeping the ship. From the minute he saw her, the younger brother knew he had to have her._  

 _“’Tis a warship,” said his brother. “Though sturdy, you’d be sailing at a snail’s pace compared to our frigate.” He was right. In fact, it was the_ Siegfried _’s speed that allowed them to catch the_ _galleon in the first place. Still, there wa_ _s something about her grand size, her four sails, and her_ _cannons…_ _her_ _many,_ many _cannons. While_ _she_ _couldn’t outrun the_ Siegfried _, she_ _could shatter it with a single ram._  

 _Xander scoffed at the idea and told him to return to the_ Siegfried _, but his brother refused. Beside him stood Odin and Niles, who had agreed that Xander spent more time lazing around than actually being a captain._  

 _“So, just like that?” Xander said, his hands balling into fists. “You’re going to leave?”_  

 _“It’s better this way,” Leo replied with a soft chuckle. “I’ll go out and actually do what we’re supposed to, and you don’t have to worry about me bothering you ever again.” Xander’s eyes narrowed with rage as Leo walked to the helm of the ship. “I know just what to name her…”_  

* * *

His brother didn't let him leave without an honest fight. They had been bleeding from their noses and mouths, their knuckles cut open until Laslow and Niles pulled them away. Xander's last words threatened Leo with burning down the ship with him on it. Leo had half a mind knowing that he would do it but one fundamental truth stopped him: their blood. It was the last time he had seen Xander.  

The nostalgia of the good ol’ days rendered him still, forcing him to recollect the better memories. One of the best being their matching quotes underneath their chests _: Nulli Expugnabilis Hosti_. No enemy can conquer us. They had laughed, winced, and hissed at Niles and Laslow, telling them either to go faster or pass the whiskey. The experience was almost like a competition to see who could come up with the better swears. 

A life that he lived long ago. But now. 

This. This is what he lived for. Leo stared up at the dark sky, his features outlined with the spark of the lightning that crashed into the sea beside him. The waves were violent, tossing his ship like a toy, as if it didn’t have tons of gold and silver, along with an entire crew. The captain smirked, shouting over the roaring thunder and crashes of the waves, “Bring it on!” 

He barked commands at his crew to pull on the sails, to save their precious loot, and scoop out any water. The rain water stuck to his coat and clung to his skin, turning his body colder with every passing minute. Beads of water ran down his face like sweat and his fingers slipped off the wood of the ship’s wheel, making it difficult to turn. “C’mon, lads! You’ve seen worse nights than this!” he shouted. 

“Cap’n!” shouted one. “Rogue wave to the left!” Leo turned his head, seeing the wall of water advance towards them. 

“Shit, get off the wind!” he shouted. He turned the wheel as fast as he could once they closed the sails, steering his ship towards the direction of the creeping wave. If he could face it head on, then they had a better chance of making it out of this. If not…well, that sort of thinking was for later. Though his ship turned fast, the wave was at his doorstep. “BRACE!” he shouted at the top of his lungs, knowing that he couldn’t turn it in time. If only the same could be same for him. 

The rogue wave lifted the Brynhildr in its wall as he heard the crew shout, watching them cling to the railings. He heard a nasty crack as the water rammed into the hull. Leo’s fingers slipped from the wheel once more, but with his ship almost top-sized, he slid down the wooden deck. “GodDAMMIT!” His body slipped through the railings, but he was able to hook a nearby rope to keep him suspended. 

“Captain!” he heard Odin shout. 

“Don’t let go!” he called back as the wave fell under them. Tossing his ship back upright had enough force to fling him from the rope. As it slipped from his fingers, Leo took one last look at his ship before he descended under the water. 

It was pitch black, the only light coming from the lightning of the storm. Each time it flashed, his ship was further away. Trying to swim was futile, as the waves pushed him to and fro, negating any resistance he could have made. His lungs cried out, unable to hold it in any longer, and Leo swallowed a gulp of sea water. _Shit, shit…I’m not gonna make it._ Though he tried to swim up, up towards the surface, his body was too tired to brave it. He coughed, bubbles rising. _…Shit!_  

His hand blurred in front of his face and the sounds of the storm dulled. _It wasn’t supposed to be this way…_  

He didn’t even feel the pair of hands wrap around him. 

As quickly as the storm came, it faded, taking its monstrous clouds and rain with it. Though the sky had only begun to shine with the oncoming morning, Leo’s ship and crew waited in place. As they patched their sails and any holes underneath, Niles searched from the crow’s nest, spyglass in hand. “Goddamit…” he sighed, switching sides as fast he could. “Where are you, Captain?!” 

No sign. He slid down the rope to Odin, waiting at the base. “D-Did you see him?” 

“If I did, you woulda heard me yell it.” 

He frowned. “Oh God…what do we do?” 

Niles grit his teeth. “Leo could still be out there, he couldn’t have gotten far.” He shoved the spyglass onto Odin. “We keep looking—“ 

“H-Hey!” called one. “I-I think I see something!” Niles dashed to the rails of the ship, looking over and noticing a pair of fins splashing back into the water. 

“It’s just a dolphin—,” 

“You know any pink dolphins?” 

“Pink? Gimme that back.” He took the spyglass from Odin, scanning the waters. “The hell do you mean ‘pink’? Have you lost your—,” 

There was a collective gasp when they saw it again, much closer. Niles set down the glass as a figure—no, two—could be seen underneath the water. The first that emerged had a hair of strawberry, almost like coral. As plain as day, he recognized a girl’s face, smiling back at them as she lifted another person in her arms. Resting on her shoulder, like a child taking a nap, was their beloved captain, safe and sound. Though the crew behind Niles erupted into cheers, he still stared at the sight flabbergasted, wondering if he had two bad eyes now. 

Wait. 

The cheers rested when the pink fins emerged behind her. Even with the water blurring her lower half, he and everyone else could tell that they were attached to her. His heart sank. 

“The net,” he told Odin. 

“Wh-what?” 

“Get the net!” he hissed. “Or do you want her to drown him!?” He kept a close eye on her as he stared back at him, tilting her head. Niles watched as the net dropped on her, how her eyes widened and she let out a yell. As it scooped her and Leo from the water, she clung at the rope, frantically looking for an escape. As she drew closer and her tail flapped against the net, both he and Odin couldn’t help but gawk. 

“What…the hell is that,” muttered the one-eyed pirate. 

“It’s a…it’s a…” 

Unceremoniously, she and Leo were dumped onto the deck. Though they quickly dragged their captain away, no one dared to let her loose from the net. Her tail whipped back and forth, but she was near useless on the floor, trying to sit up, but she kept slipping. When Leo was taken from her arms, she called out again, reaching for him before she fell on her chest. 

“Hold her down!” Niles said as they brought Leo to him, setting him on the floor. “Ah, shit.” He took Leo’s face in his hands, slapping his cheek once, but to no avail. “You’re really gonna make me do it, aren’t you?” With that, he tore open the buttons on Leo’s shirt, placing his hands on his center. “C’mon…” Niles pumped rhythmically, trying to jump start him to breathe again. Nothing. “Dammit!” Tipping his head back and lifting his chin, Niles leaned down to cover Leo’s mouth with his, blowing air into his airway. He alternated between the two movements before he heard the tell-tale sign of life. Niles sat up as Leo suddenly turned on his side, coughing up salt water before wheezing. He sat up slowly, groaning as he coughed some more, wiping the water from his lips. “And he lives!” 

“Ugh…I feel terrible.” He shook his head, looking up. “Am I really?...” Dismissing the rest of his crew, his eyes widened upon seeing the captive girl, tangled up in the ropes and staring at him with such fear in her eyes. He scrambled to his feet, looking down at her. “What is…?” 

“I-It’s a mermaid!” Odin said. “See, Niles, I told you they were real! I told you—,” 

“Shut up.” Leo lifted his hand, silencing the pirate. “A merm…” His eyes bulged as she stopped thrashing about, sitting up on her elbows to face him. Cautiously, he took a step forward. “Did…did you save me?” 

She bit her pretty, pink lips, nodding once. 

No one on the ship seemed to protest, so it must be true. Leo ran a hand through his soaked hair, trying to process the fact that living mermaid was on his ship. He stared, eyes glancing down her figure. She was petite, slightly smaller than he, which made him wonder how she was able to rescue him from the depths at all. Her tail was much too detailed to be fake, as he could see each individual red scale, glistening from the sun. 

“By the way,” Niles said. “I slapped you pretty hard. You’re not dreaming.” 

“ _Thank you, Niles_ ,” he retorted, sneering. “You morons…” Leo reached into his belt, taking out his hunting knife. The mermaid gasped, trying to inch away from him once she saw the gleam of the blade. “Hey, hey, it’s okay,” he said softly, kneeling down next to her. “I’m not going to hurt you.” She swallowed thickly as he took hold of the net, slicing a couple of its knots. She calmed after he freed her from the rope, tossing it off of her. His men must have been staring in shock, but Leo knew better. 

If his crew had done anything to harm her, then the ocean would strike back tenfold. 

“Can we get a row boat?” he asked, putting his knife back. 

“For what?” asked Odin. 

“You expect me to _toss_ her back?” As the crewmate passed him, Leo reached for her, one hand on her back and another hooking under her tail. He knit his brows, feeling the grain of the scales and being careful as to not slide against it. “I’ve gotcha…” With a grunt, he lifted her in his arm as she wrapped her arms around him. As he carried her toward the row boat, Leo couldn’t help but stare. Her hair color was unlike any human woman he had seen. The shape of her eyes, her pink lips, it all appealed to him. Coral eyes stared back at him in wonder, as if she was just as fascinated with him. He wished she could stay. “Well…” he said, about to step into the rowboat. “Don’t worry. I’ll let you down into the sea and you can return home—,” 

“N-No!” As she gasped, her hands tightened around him and his eyes bulged. 

“You can talk—,” 

“P-P-P…” He waited. “Please…I…want t-to stay.” 

Leo glanced back at his crew, standing around. “…Excuse you, you rats have a ship to move! Get on it!” In the next moment, they scrambled about to lift the anchor and pull on the sails. He rolled his eyes, turning back to the mermaid. “And you…want to stay?” 

She nodded. “Y-Yes. I-If you don’t mind.” 

He glanced down, then up. “W…We should…discuss this…” Leo took a step back. “Somewhere else.” He turned on his heel, heading in the direction of his captain’s quarters. He passed Niles, giving him a smug grin that Leo had to ignore. Odin asked him what he was going to do when he kicked open the door to his captain’s quarters, but Leo paid no heed. He heard the wolf whistles behind him and raunchy cheers, but again, he ignored them, kicking the door closed. 

Leo’s quarters reflected him. Unlike most, it was tight and orderly, other than the stacks of books sitting on the desk or by his bed. He kept a trunk of clothes, all folded neatly, and the mirror on his desk had not a speech of dust on it. Various maps hung about the walls, some with red marks on them. He heard the mermaid go “ooh” as she turned her head all around, in taking the scenery.  

Now, where to set her down. He considered the chair, but seeing how she could barely sit up, he thought that she would fall. Though it was messy and unmade, lying her on his bed seemed like the best bet. “Forgive the mess,” he said, setting her down carefully. 

“Mess?” 

“Ah…the disorder, the clutter,” 

“Ohh…” She nodded once, but her tone didn’t convince him that she understood. 

Leo cleared his throat, dragging a chair near him. She watched him as he turned it around, straddling it. He was about to speak when her attention turned to his bed. She patted his pillows, her mouth making an “o” shape as she spread her fingers over his sheets. “Ah…” Then, she grinned, leaning forward into his pillow and taking a sniff. “So…oh, don’t do that.” She had brought the corner of his pillow close to her lips, but his response stopped her. 

“Oh…s-sorry…” She looked past him, searching his room again. “I-I’ve never been on one of these before…they’re so much bigger than I-I thought.” 

He narrowed his eyes, trying to keep them on her face rather than on her tail, idly moving about and reminding him that it existed. “Right…pardon me, but,” and he gained her attention again, “I’ve heard many tales of your kind,” 

“Tales?...” She pointed to her own. 

“Tales? Oh, not tail! Ack…stories. I’ve heard stories,” he said, regaining his voice, “about your kind. Ah…you do go by the term ‘mermaid,’ right?” She nodded eagerly. “Okay…so you are definitely real.” Oh, how he wanted to smack himself immediately after. 

“I-I guess so.” She forced a small laugh. 

“Forgive me, but, I’m quite a cautious man.” His eyes narrowed. “And if the stories I’ve heard are true, then wronging a mermaid will call upon a most vicious wrath upon me, either by the seas or your sisters.” 

“Mmm, yes, that’s correct.” Leo froze, his heart sinking. “B-But, you’ve done nothing wrong. I-In fact.” Her smile, though smile, seemed to ease him, “Y-You’ve done something right. I-If you h-hadn’t released me…then maybe something bad would have happened.” 

He nodded. “Again, I’m sorry that my crew did that. I’d be more than willing to return you to the sea, but…you seem to have other plans.” 

“Yes.” Her voice lifted, wonder filling her tone. "I...I must admit something," 

"Oh?" 

"I-I saw you a wh-while ago... near human land." Leo peered his eyes, trying to recall. Perhaps she was talking of a port; how else could a mermaid get close enough to see him? "Th-there was a fight. Some men pulled out those... long pieces of silver. The ones that c-cut through..." Swords, he figured. "I-I was so scared, th-then they took someone and held them o-over the water." Ah, now he remembered. One of his crew had disrespected the captain of one his rivals. Before they could settle it, the cowards threatened to drown him instead. "B-But then you came along... and it all stopped. Just like that." 

"Of course. We still have a code of honor. Though rivals we may be, conduct must be in order." 

She nodded. "E-Everyone of your companions s-seemed to listen to you, s-so I got to thinking that I-I could trust you." He lifted a brow. "A-After all, why else w-would so many others follow you?" 

Leo crossed his arms, considering her words. Obviously, she couldn't be that great judge of character considering she landed on a ship full of pirates. But, he had to commemorate her for noticing him of all people. 

"I see... have you been trying to seek me out?" She nodded once. "For what reason?" 

“I’ve been dying to see the human world. My sisters all say that it’s dangerous, especially with these big floating whales around.” Leo assumed she meant the ships, but he let it slide. “There’s so much about you I want to learn…like this.” She inched closer and reached her hand forward. The mermaid grabbed his collar, bringing him closer as she crumpled the fabric in her hands. “What are these curious scales that you wear? They’re so…soft!” 

“C-Clothes.” He put his hand on hers, taking it away. “They are not scales, they are called ‘clothes’,” 

“Clothes…fascinating!” Before Leo could interject, she took his pillow in his arms. “And this! Oh my, its form changes when I…” She laughed, fluffing and stretching it. 

“Careful, you could tear it apart.” 

“Oh…my apologies,” she said, setting it back. 

Leo wasn’t sure if this was the best idea. If a mermaid was to learn about humans, then a pirate ship on the rough seas was perhaps the dumbest way to do it. Half of his men barely knew how to read or write, and then there was Niles who could easily lead her astray. Then again, Leo did receive a formal education. He was a gentleman of high caliber, and he wouldn’t brainwash her with Imperial propaganda if she attended their schools. 

Plus having a mermaid onboard had to have some perks, right? 

Stroking his chain, he kept a fixed look on her. “What is your name?” he asked. 

“Name? Oh, it’s Sakura,” she replied. “Sakura…a-and yours?” 

“I am known as Leo, Captain of the _Brynhildr_ ,” he smiled, “But you may address me as ‘Leo.’” 

“Leo…” His name sounded so beautiful in her voice. He wondered if she could sing. “S-So…does this mean you’ll let me stay?” 

He cleared his throat. “I’d be happy to, but.” He gestured to her tail. “If you can’t walk, then what good would exploring the human world be?” 

“Oh, you are right. But I have legs, you know,” she said. 

Leo lifted a brow. “You…you do?” 

“Mhmm! Well, n-not now, haha…I-I need to make a pact in order to use my legs.” 

“A pact…what kind of pact are we talking about?” he asked, tilting his head. 

Sakura tried her best to sit up on her elbows, using the pillow for support. “Well, when I saved you the first time, I thought that I could use that so you could return the favor…but you already returned it when you saved me. S-So…” She smiled. “I’d be willing to do something else for you in exchange that you help me receive my legs.” 

Ah, the magic of favors. Even though Leo wasn’t educated in the ways of a mermaid, the pact of favors went back before his time. As captain, he had learned that even the most despicable of pirates never went back on these pacts. Strong bonds, they were. “Alright,” he mused. “So you saved me, and then I saved you. How would I help you receive your legs?” 

“Your blood,” she answered. “Just a drop…I-I think…I-I’ve never actually had legs before…” 

“Uh-huh…” that didn’t assure him, but he was still interested in having a mermaid owe him. A drop of blood or two didn’t have to be much on his part, but granting legs had to equal something extraordinary on her part. “I’d be willing to try. Now then, what can you offer me, Sakura?” 

She put her finger under her chin. "I uhh...I d-do have m-magic. With water and such," 

"Hm...what of the winds?" He asked. "There's no pirate alive that doesn't pray for favorable winds." 

Sakura sighed. "Winds...only the Ancient Ones can command the winds." Leo's expression fell, causing her to speak faster to keep his attention. "B-But!" And he lifted his head. "Wh-what about m-mists?" 

"Mists?" 

She nodded eagerly. "I-I can control m-mists. Any mermaid can. I could..." She smiled. "I could protect your whale," 

"Ship," he corrected. "My vessel is a ship." 

"Oh, ship," she sounded it out. "Ship...I see! I could p-protect your ship with the mists." 

Leo grinned, liking the sound of it more and more. The _Brynhildr_ wasn't an especially fast ship, known more for her durability and power. He could count on his two hands how many close calls they had in the past month. With a mist cover, she could appear suddenly and disappear such as fast. His reputation would certainly grow. He pretended to think on it more, making the mermaid wait in silence. Finally, he nodded.  "Sounds quite right to me, Sakura." 

Her eyes brightened. "R-Really?" She lifted herself using her hands, her arms straight. "Y-you mean it?" 

"Now why would I lie to you?" He chuckled. "Let's get you those legs first." Knowing it required his blood, Leo reached into his belt to take his knife out once more. He rolled up his right sleeve, hearing her gasp. 

"You have...is that your skin?" 

"Hm?" He glanced down at his arm, inked with converging branches and leaves, contorting around him. "Oh, this...I'll explain it all later," he said, bringing the knife to his pinkie. Biting his cheek, he gave himself a quick cut to his skin, a drop of blood seeping from the slit. "There, will this do?" He asked, bringing his hand to her. Sakura took his hand in hers, looking at the red streak down his hand. She brought it closer, towards her lips, and closed her eyes. Leo shivered as her lips covered his finger, the top of her tongue hitting his skin. He felt her suck on his cut once before pulling away. Then he waited. 

Sakura, with her eyes still closed, lied back and brought her tail close to her. She tucked it in her arms, mimicking a fetal position. Bits of light converged around her until her tail glowed bright red. Leo's eyes bulged watching the phenomenon until the lights dispersed in one big burst. He shielded his eyes with his forearm, only daring to peek back when it dissipated. Slowly, he uncovered himself and lowered his arm, hearing her gasp. 

"I-I did it!" Once he caught a glimpse of her bare legs, he instantly covered his eyes again. 

"Oh dear," 

"I have legs! Oh, they feel just like my skin, oooh!" He heard her rustle on his sheets, no doubt trying her new appendages out.  

Leo slid out of his chair, going to his trunk. “Right, you’ll probably need some clothes.” As he knelt down to open it, he heard a loud thump followed by her groan. Whipping his head, he saw her on the floor, her arms wobbling as she sat herself up. 

“Ow...” Watching her struggle to push herself up left him no choice and with a sigh, he walked over to her. “M-My apologies,” she said as he knelt down. “Land swimming is much more d-difficult than I thought,” 

“It’s called walking.” He reached for her, unsure where to touch her exactly seeing as how she was _all_ skin now. Would she even mind? Swallowing back, Leo wrapped an arm around her waist as another wrapped around her legs, resting above her knees. “Alright…!” With a grunt, he lifted her off the ground. 

“Ohhh!” She put her hands on his head and shoulders, hoisting herself up against him. Leo grunted as he wobbled back. “I-I can’t believe it, though! They’re really here!” 

“Y-Yes they are.” God, her skin was very soft. “Do you want to try—!” 

With a happy laugh, she kicked her leg forward and another one back. “So much power!” 

“Careful, you almost hit me!” 

“O-Oh, I’m sorry!” 

As Leo regained his balance, there was a sudden knock at his door. “Hey, Cap’n.” He froze upon hearing the voice once it opened. Niles’ smooth voice brought him nothing but silent panic, his fingers digging into the mermaid’s silky skin. “We heard a commotion so I came to check—“ His eye widened as his jaw hung, but then he closed it with a snide smirk. “Oh ho ho, what is going on here?” 

“I have legs!” Sakura said, squirming them to show them off. “Leo granted me legs!” 

Niles chuckled. “He did _what_ now?” 

“Now I just have t-to get used t-to land swimmi—walking, I mean—a-and then I can do all sorts of things!” 

“Oh, I bet.” 

“ _Niles_!” 

This would be a lot more difficult than Leo thought. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> For reference, Xander's ship is a frigate and Leo's ship is a war ship modeled after Spanish Galleons and English Man-o-War. I kinda combined their look in my head so it's not set.


End file.
